


Initiation

by GretchenSinister



Series: My Top 10 OT+ Fics [1]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Fade to Black, Multi, Polyamory, mild dubcon, not the M-est of M ratings but still, the Man in the Moon is THERE but he's not really in a relationship with everyone else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:28:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22871755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "Reposting under the correct format cause I’m a derp who doesn’t read things properly/at all :PSo in order for the new Guardian(s) to work well w/the rest of the group, make their transition smoother, there’s a certain closeness that needs to be fulfilled. Basically everyone has sex with Jack (including the Man in the Moon. I said “everyone” and I mean “everyone”.)Bonus: North goes first to get the “worst” over with quickly.Extra bonus: You fit Pitch in there somewhere. Maybe he’s jealous cause Jack’s getting some and he isn’t or something.The mod said that this prompt practically screams dubcon and I agree but I was hoping that whoever does fill it can make it good for Jack please? I mean, you don’t have to make it like Avengers-chummy, but I like my orgies/gangbangs *kitty eyes*"Okay, so I’m a coward and it’s not that explicit. But then, my first impulse was to make this a crackfic, and I mostly stayed away from that. Or not. Also apparently I always write MiM as kind of a jerk? Well, anyway, WARNING: DUBCON. And there you have it. The guardian initiation ceremony isn’t done. Some time later, Pitch is a very troubled being.
Relationships: E. Aster Bunnymund/Jack Frost/Nicholas St. North/Sanderson Mansnoozie/Toothiana
Series: My Top 10 OT+ Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644124
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14
Collections: RotG Polyamory Fics





	Initiation

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 5/26/2013.

“You know, initiation ceremony is not over yet,” North mentions to Jack as the Guardians make their way back to the North Pole in the sleigh.

“Really? The oath seemed pretty complete to me. And I don’t think the ceremony strictly requires yetis with flaming batons.”

North laughs. “No! Nothing like that. You are going to meet Man in Moon. Then there are some things must be done to make you not just Guardian, but one of our team. Nothing to worry about. I think you will like. I did.”

Out of the corner of his eye, Jack sees Bunny roll his eyes. “Well, all right then. As long as I don’t have to wear anything stupid.”

“Oh, don’t worry about that,” Tooth says, smiling broadly at him.

* * *

_It may not be stupid,_ Jack thinks, _but it is a little odd._ The yetis had been very insistent that he change into a floor-length blue robe with silver frost-like embroidery around the neck and hems. They had also been very insistent that he not wear his ordinary clothes underneath. Which is sort of awkward, since the robe doesn’t have any buttons or ties to hold it closed. Well, he can deal with it, and maybe everyone would laugh later, about the fur-covered yetis not really understanding nakedness.

Currently, he was dealing with it by just holding the robe closed as he followed the yetis to an elevator which they took to the highest level of the Workshop. They escorted him to a set of polished wood double doors, which they then opened. One gave Jack a gentle nudge, encouraging him to step forward. As soon as he's inside the room, they close the doors behind him.

Looking around the room, he notices that the others are already there. They are standing in a central depression, looking up through a skylight at the moon. Tooth, North, and Sandy are all wearing robes similar to his, though not blue and silver, naturally. Jack also notes that theirs have ties—maybe the yetis forgot his? Bunny’s not wearing his bandolier.

“Jack!” Bunny beckons him over. “We were just confirming a few things with the Man in the Moon. We’ll tell him you’re here now, and we can get started.” He leans forward and speaks softly into Jack’s ear, “Guardian of Fun, right? Look, you might need to use one of your snowballs on yourself soon enough, but try not to freak out. Also, I’m well aware I’m not human, so I won’t be insulted if—”

“Manny is arriving!” North interrupts.

_Insulted by what? Why would I freak out?_ There’s no time to answer these questions though, as they all step out of the moonlight to make a space for the Man in the Moon as he appears. The moonlight begins to solidify and, like a photograph developing, a serene-faced man, somewhat shorter than Jack, comes into focus. He’s pale, and bald except for one long curl of fair hair growing from the top of his forehead. He’s also wearing a robe.

One he seems fully solid, he takes a deep breath and cordially nods to each of the Guardians, ending with Jack. “Jack Frost,” he says, the voice unfamiliar to Jack. “Welcome to the Guardians.”

Jack’s not sure what the protocol is for this situation, but he decides to go with a slight bow as the Man in the Moon steps toward him.

“No need for that,” the Man in the Moon says, stopping only a few inches from Jack. “You’re one of us now.” He reaches up to lightly brush a hand across Jack’s cheek. “Or at least, you soon will be.” With that, he leans in even closer to press a slow and deliberate kiss onto Jack’s lips, which part slightly in surprise.

Jack’s thoughts begin to race, and he glances around at the others as best he can for some clue as to how he should respond. He can only see Bunny and Tooth from his perspective, and he notes that they both seem a little concerned, but not shocked. So the Man in the Moon was going to do this all along? Is he supposed to go with it? It doesn’t seem like he’s planning on stopping anytime soon—he possessively runs his tongue along Jack’s lips—no, this is getting too strange. Jack pulls away and looks down, flustered, at the placid face of the Man in the Moon.

“Jack,” he says, and now, now the voice is just as he remembers it. Just as he remembers it saying his name, saying that one unquestionable fact. “There’s nothing unusual about any of this.” And just like that, it isn’t. Of course the Man in the Moon should be pushing his robe off his shoulders right now. Of course he should be leading him to a large alcove filled with pillows and a broad, low bed.

“There are only a few ways to make this group as close as it needs to be,” the Man in the Moon murmurs, guiding Jack to lie down, trailing his fingers down his arm and smiling at the coolness of his skin.

“Oh,” Jack says, watching the other Guardians approach. It all seems to make perfect sense now, even though he hadn’t really been anticipating this. “So, all of you?”

“That’s right,” the Man in the Moon says, and Jack notices that his robe is gone now too.

And though Jack understands now that this is how it has to be, the Man in the Moon hasn’t changed anything else about his thoughts, and he still wishes he wasn’t here. After all, Jack barely knows him. The thought surprises him. That’s the only thing he wishes he could change about the situation? He smiles, and, the Man in the Moon not knowing what he smiles about, whispers, “Good, Jack Frost.” He presses Jack into the bed once more, running his hands down his smooth chest and stomach. “Let’s begin, shall we?”

* * *

Jack groggily opens his eyes. _That was one crazy dream. I’ll have to ask Sandy if he’s responsible for those kinds of things—_ He doesn’t complete the thought before he notices a lot of things in quick succession. First, he’s looking up at a ceiling. Second, he’s very warm. Third, he feels rather sore. Fourth, if he wants to ask Sandy anything, he won’t have to look far, because he’s curled up in Jack’s arms, looking perfectly content. And perfectly naked. _Okay. Not a dream._ The memories begin to flood back—meeting the Man in the Moon and everything after that. _Everything._

North, who had tried to be so careful, who had laughed in pleased surprise when Jack had suddenly gripped his broad shoulders and gasped for more. He had bitten one of those shoulders at some point—he remembers watching Tooth watch, watching her blush over far more than her face—as it turned out, she could choose how feathered she was.

Bunny, so warm with his fur, Bunny of the quick movements, so fast Jack thought he was in danger of literally melting from the sensation. Sandy brushing his hair away from his face, stroking his neck to calm him.

Tooth, with her brilliant beautiful jewel-glittering eyes, feathers still on her face and head, wings above him stilling like a dome of crystal as she sank down on him. “I’m going to bite you,” she had whispered in his ear. “Will you bite me back?” He could only nod, and Tooth had kissed him then, wildly, fiercely—she had kissed him more than anyone else.

Sandy, who had seemed pleased for a maddening amount of time to simply run his small, soft hands over every inch of Jack’s body. Sandy, who had then grinned wickedly and hoisted Jack’s legs over his shoulders. Sandy, who kissed the inside of his knee while looking at him with heavy-lidded eyes.

And now? Well, Sandy was still in his arms. And behind that pillow, there—that looked like Tooth, curled up in one of North’s massive arms. And then, since there were no fur blankets on this bed, that must Bunny behind him. It’s far too warm. And, honestly, getting warmer with the memories, though Jack’s suddenly not sure if last night was meant to be a one-time thing or not. He carefully begins to scoot away from Bunny so he can turn and talk to him, unwrapping himself from Sandy, whose face scrunches in annoyance as he does so.

“Bunny,” he says softly. “Bunny.”

Bunny opens his eyes a bit. “Hey Frostbite. How d’you feel?”

“Not ready to get out of bed.”

“Hmm. Mean that in more than one sense?”

Jack smirks at him. “You’ll be the first to know. But really, what I wanted to know is what happened to the Man in the Moon?”

Bunny laughs softly. “He was so angry! I guess that’s why you can’t remember. See, you were so passive when you were with him, that all of us started to get worried that you were going to endure instead of enjoy. But then, he shoved you off to North—I think he thought that was going to be a punishment—and you—well, you perked right up. He left when you started pulling on North’s hair.”

“I don’t know what he expected,” Jack says. “He left me alone for three hundred years. At least I saw the rest of you now and then. And we never fought a battle together. I have one more question, though—does this…only happen once? For initiation?”

“Up to you, Guardian of Fun,” Bunny says, smiling at him.

* * *

Months later, Jack is out flying near Burgess when he notices a familiar shadow leaning on a burned-out streetlamp. He swoops down, landing mostly out of range of Pitch’s scythe, though it’s impossible to really be safe from a shapeshifting weapon.

“Don’t worry Jack. I’m not here to cause trouble.”

“Why make yourself so obvious, then?”

“Oh, I just wanted to tell you that I’ve been hearing the most interesting rumors about your initiation into the Guardians.”

Jack feels himself blushing. “It’s how it always goes—”

Pitch bursts into laughter. “Is that what they told you? Anything to get their hands on you, I suppose. Ah, well. I can’t blame them. And you want them too, don’t you Jack?” He begins to pace. “Greedy little boy, after only three hundred years…tell me, does Sandy still—oh, nevermind.” He stops pacing and looks thoughtful for a moment. “It would have been very terrible, wouldn’t it, for them all to have had you that way without your consent? Very terrible indeed. Perhaps…perhaps even something you would only wish on your worst enemy?”

“Pitch…”

“I mean, clearly my nightmares caused me no real trouble, seeing as it is how I am walking around now in perfect health. Nothing about me indicates I have learned my lesson.”

“Are you serious right now?”

“I am merely stating a few obvious facts that might need to be brought up the next time you see everyone.”

“This is a terrible idea.”

“Come on, Jack. This is me. Of course it’s a terrible idea.”

“As long as you know that. All right. Keep on being creepy, you’ve certainly been so just now. I’m heading out.” With that, he lets the wind pick him up and carry him away. He makes a face as he realizes the wind has also picked up Pitch’s last words to him: 

“I promise to put up a very good fight!”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments from Tumblr: 
> 
> random-sedan reblogged this from gretchensinister and added:  
> Oh god Manny. XD And Pitch at the end. Oh my god. I wish I had words for how fantastic his dialogue is! <3 You are truly amazing.


End file.
